darkgalefandomcom-20200214-history
Battling
Battling other Players or NPCs The battle system is probably the most used component in the game. This is a turn by turn battle where each player has a turn to attack. Each attack deals damage determined by a portion of your attack points based on the defenders defense. Each attack may be blocked or evaded or padded on by a critical hit. Winners of a battle recieve a reward in general determined by what they participated in. Every battle takes away one stamina point from each participant, so if you do not have any stamina point then you can not battle. Character vs Environment Battles Since Dark Gale starts you off on the World screen, you will be tempted to attack an npc (Hint: attack the troll). As described above, you are the initiator and will attack first. You are not likely to defeat them without modifying your attributes. PvE battles award exp, exExp, cash and items (loot) for each NPC defeated, so you may find it a tad difficult to beat some of them on the same level. NPCs are tough in general, so you have to bust out all of your power to gain an edge in battle. You may find that you can one hit some NPCs (mostly single npcs) with tricked out attack power, but that will not scale very well to multi-NPCs as they might do it to you. Character vs Character Battles CvC battles are the main components of any online game. The feeling of the need to defeat someone else to start off your character in the arena, to show your prowess after getting your strong new item, take out your aggression or etc. CvC battles are one vs one where the initiator is the first to attack. At the defeat of a character (attacker or defender), the winner recieves experience points and exExp as a reward. Rewards from character skills that activate at the defeat of a character such as Poverty and Piracy will be included in this reward. You can attack a character as much as you want, but you may only recieve a reward once every 30 mins for that paticular defender. You will gain an arena point for an attack on that particular defender per day. This encourages attacking other characters, so do it! Guild vs Environment Battles Guild vs Environment (GvE) work just like CvE battles, except you band up with your guild members against single or multi-NPCs in a battle to the death. Single NPCs are basically your team vs that one npc, so you may find it easy to do with the right guild members. Multi-NPC battles are split into several battles determined by the team with the minimum players, so if there is a 4 vs 5 battle, then 4 individual battles are drawn out with the 5th participant joining a battle closest to their level. The battle results you will see on your end will be the battles you are involved with. If a battle is finished, the leftover participant joins another battle closest to their level. Battling continues until one side remains. You might be wondering about reward distribution. For now, exp and loot are the only things rewarded. Rewards are determined when a participant is defeated. Exp is distributed proportionate to damages on the defeated participant. Loot is distributed randomly to each character who participated in the battle against the defeated participant. Guild vs Guild Battles Guild vs Guild battles have not been implemented yet. Category:Battling Category:World